Can I Change Your Mind?
by Halfblood Rusher
Summary: Tk is a kid who is being bullied. He doesn't know what to do. He doesn't have a very good bond with his family, but what happens when a certain brunette girl enters his life? Sora never like dating guys but can a certain google head change her mind?


**This is my new story enjoy :) **

**Couples: **

**Takari**

**Taiora **

**Mimato**

**Kenyako **

**Ages **

**Tai, Sora, Matt- 17**

**Davis, TK, Kari, Ken,-14**

**Yolie-15**

**Izzy, Mimi-16**

**Cody-12**

**Joe-18**

* * *

Kari Kamiya jumped out of bed, excited to go to her new school. Her family had just moved into their apartment. She changed just out of her PJ's and went downstairs to eat. She was finished with her cereal when her older brother Tai came down. Tai was by far the coolest brother ever, although he may be overprotective he will do anything to make his little sister happy.

Tai had bushy brown messy hair, that just go all over the place. He had chocolate brown eyes, he loves playing soccer and he had this weird thing for goggles. In fact Tai loved goggles so much he wears them everyday. He may get strange looks from people passing by, but Tai doesn't care and that's what makes him, him.

"Good morning." Kari greeted her brother.

"Morning." The brown haired boy replied. "You excited for school, Kari?"

"Yup." Tai looked at her.

"Just remember of someone is making fun of you, just tell me. I'll show them you mess with the wrong guy's sister." Kari giggled.

"You don't have to do that. I'm not a kid anymore." Tai grinned and ruffled Kari's hair.

"Just tell me, big bro will come to the rescue."

"Oh yeah mom left this note for you." Kari said as she handed the older kamiya a piece of paper. Tai grabbed the paper and unfold it slowly.

"Mom says that she and dad will be late tonight and she left us some spinach casserole." Tai said. He walked over to the fridge and took out a container. "I'm throwing this out."

After they had finished getting ready they left their apartment and hopped into Tai's car. "Tai hurry were going to be late!" Kari yelled when she looked at the clock. Tai stepped on the gas and the at started to make its way to the school.

* * *

The blonde boy walked into the school, he slowly walked to his locker hoping that no one would notice him. Unfortunately someone did, and this someone did not like him.

"Hey! " the boy called. The blonde gripped the tip of his cap, he pushed it down until you couldn't see his eyes and continued walking. The other boy frowned and grabbed him at the end of his shirt. He pushed him to the wall. "Don't ignore me when I call you." He spat on his face and pushed him to the ground.

"Hey! Leave him alone Chris." Chris turned. Chris was a big guy. He had short brown hair and he was at least 6'1 he's the captain of the soccer, football, and basketball team.

"What do you want Davis?" Chris asked. Davis was also part of the soccer team, he had spiky hair and was the class clown.

"I want you to leave Tk alone." He answered. Chris looked at the blonde.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Before Davis could answer the bell rang. Chris turned to Tk. "This isn't over yet Takaishi." Then left, Davis ran up to help Tk up.

"Sorry about him." Davis apologized.

"Why should you be sorry?" Tk asked "but thanks anyway." Before Davis could say anything else Tk walked away.

* * *

The two siblings entered the school.

"C'mon Tai!" Kari yelled. And the two brunettes ran to the school office.

When they entered, the secretary looked up from her table.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, we're Tai, and Kari Kamiya the new students." Tai answered the lady.

"Ok, please sit down while I look for your schedules."

"Thank you." Kari said politely and the two siblings took their seats.

* * *

"Hurry Mimi, were late!" An auburn hair girl yelled to her brunette friend.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." The brown hair girl answered. "Now I'm sweaty, thanks a lot Sora for making me run." The girl Mimi complained.

"It's you're fault you just had to take a REALLY long time picking out your outfit." The red head girl Sora said emphasizing the word 'really'.

"Is it my fault I have to look good?"

Sora just shook her head and hey both entered the school and headed to the office so they could get a late slip.

* * *

"Tai! Stop touching that!" Kari whispered to her brother, who got bored of waiting and started to mess with the decorations of the office.

"Sorry! I'm just really bored." Her brother answered back. Two girls entered the office, one was a red haired girl, she was shorter compared to her brunette friend.

The person with the word "Attendance" on his desk looked up.

"Sora, Mimi late again?" The man asked the two girls.

"Sorry, I just couldn't decided between pink or purple I mean its a really hard choice!" Mimi explained.

The man sighed and grabbed two slips of paper and began to write.

Tai stopped playing and was staring at the red haired girl Sora. 'Shes really pretty' he thought.

"Tai, Tai, TAI!" Kari yelled in his ear.

"What?!"

"Your schedule and locker number." Kari answered handing him a piece of paper.

"Thanks." The two girls looked at the two siblings.

"You must be new right?" The brunette asked.

"Yes."

"I'm Sora and this is my friend Mimi." The red head said. "We're seniors this year. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Tai and this is my little sister Kari. She's a freshman and I'm too a senior." Tai replied.

"That's great! May I see your schedule for a minute?"

"Sure." Tai handed the paper to Sora with no hesitation.

"You and I have math and science together. And since math is our first period I can walk you there."

"That'll be great!" Mimi took a peek at his schedule.

"We have history together and we also have the same lunch," she stated.

"Cool." Tai said. Kari sat there awkwardly, while the three 17 teen year olds talked. Just then a blond boy came in the office.

"Excuse me," he said. "I'm here to get the new student. Kari kamiya." Kari looked up.

"That would be me." She said. "Nice to meet you."

"Hi. C'mon lets go." He turned.

"Wait!"

"Yes?"

"You didn't ell me your name." The blind boy hesitated. The two girls looked at him in pity as of they knew something about him that bothered them.

"Tk Takaishi." He replied. "Let's go Kari, the teachers waiting."

* * *

**Done :) I know it probably sucks... But hey! I tried. I will be updating every two weeks on weekends because school is starting. I'm now in high school. So my school year Should be interesting. **


End file.
